Asphaltic concrete is made up of a blend of aggregate sizes and bitumen binder. This coated aggregate drops off the conveyor at a trajectory which is determined by their size, shape and density. This has the tendency to segregate the larger sizes from the smaller resulting in a non-uniform mixture in the storage bin. As the mixture forms a conical pile in the storage bin, it further emphasizes the tendency to segregate.
Current practice to overcome this segregation problem is to mechanically operate batch hoppers which, in effect, is the accumulation of a quantity of the material and depositing it into the storage bin at selected time intervals in individual batches.
Another method currently practical utilizes a multichute splitter which divides the flow and forms a series of piles loading the storage bin unevenly.
Both devices operate with mechanical mechanisms, making maintenance a field problem and are also potential areas of failure. These devices are also expensive, thereby increasing the asphalt plant cost.